


Big Brother Knows Best

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, “What are you doing Step Bro?”™️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: This should feel wrong, this should be terrible and disgusting and-it feels so right. The way the older deepens the kiss lord knows how. It’s the perfect high, it’s the perfect forbidden pleasure he’s always seeked. It’s delicious. So when Obi-Wan goes to move away, Anakin doesn’t let him-he won’t let him go. You can’t just give a kid a new toy and take it away all but a moment later.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Big Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> well hello there you kinky fucks. welcome back to gaycheerios being on his bullshit part i've lost count. they're horny and drunk. porn ensues. 
> 
> don't have much else to say here! only that i'm going to be finishing some wips i have stashed in my google docs, so i hope you can look forward to it!
> 
> enjoy the shitshow sluts~

Anakin anxiously waits at the door. He  _ hates  _ thunderstorms, he hates them and loathes them and-

The front door opens and Obi-Wan steps through the door, his coat soaked from the rain. Anakin didn’t particularly care, as he practically leaped onto his step-brother in fear, as another crash of thunder echoed throughout the sky. Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s strong hands cradle his body. 

“Hello young one, I’m glad to see you too.” Obi-Wan chuckled, as he put his bag on the couch in favor of hugging Anakin back. 

“I hate thunder.” He whispered, feeling safe in the older man’s embrace. 

Obi-Wan sighed, and Anakin could tell it was a Isigh of affection. “Come now, it’s not too comfortable just standing here, and I can tell we’re both tired, let’s head to bed.” The other decided, as he pulled away. Anakin missed his step-brother’s warmth already. 

Anakin was about to protest, but Obi-Wan grabbed his hand to distract him, he knew Anakin so well. Another crash of thunder caused the younger to squeeze Obi-Wan’s hand harder and yelp. They made their way through the hallway, and up the stairs to Obi-Wan’s room, the safest place in the house. Anakin immediately dove for the bed, and hid under the covers like a toddler. 

He heard Obi-Wan chuckle, but it wasn’t of ill manner. Anakin heard some shuffling and imagined that it was the other getting dressed in pajamas. Obi-Wan always looked so nice, and  _ hot  _ it drove him mad. Anakin shook his head and tried to get rid of it. The thunder definitely helped with that. The boy jumped in place, but then felt the covers being pulled away from his face. The room was dimly lit by Obi-Wan’s nightlight, but he could make out the older man’s face. 

“There you are.” He chuckled, as Anakin eased up under Obi-Wan’s gaze. “It’s late, rest little one.” The ginger replied huskily, his hand coming to stroke at Anakin’s long hair. 

Anakin couldn’t help but huff. “I’m not a little one you know…” He pouted, as he leaned into Obi-Wan’s touch. He heard the other chuckle once more and couldn’t help but let out another little huff. 

“You look adorable when you pout, you know.” Anakin could  _ hear  _ the smile in his voice, but right as he was about to protest, Obi-Wan started to scratch at his head instead of just pet it, and he went limp against his step-brother, as another wave of thunder raged outside. “You’re safe dear, go to sleep.” He hushed. Anakin isn’t a youngling and as much as he protests, he loves being doted on. He absolutely refuses to acknowledge any feelings that might possibly hint at being romantic...No way. He just loves his older step-brother a lot! That’s all. Yeah, that’s all….

The next morning, when Anakin wakes up, Obi-Wan is nowhere to be seen. He yawns and gets used to his surroundings for a moment. Obi-Wan’s walls are a soothing hazel color, there are framed pictures on the wall, mostly of their family. There are quite a few of just him and Obi-Wan however, and pictures taken by Obi-Wan himself. The older man always had a knack for taking photos. There was a large black bookshelf stuffed with books, Obi-Wan had always loved to read. On his dresser were a few little succulents, and an incense burner, along with two candles. His room was the definition of comfort and had always been Anakin’s favorite place. 

Anakin made his way downstairs to see Obi-Wan sitting at the kitchen’s bar, reading a book with soft piano in the background. The sight made the younger boy smile, as he crept up on Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around him. “Morning.” He yawned, as he felt those familiar hands ruffle his hair. 

“Good morning Anakin. Hey, would it be alright if I invited a few of my close friends over tonight?” He asked, stopping the music and putting his book down to pay attention to Anakin. 

“Yeah, I don’t mind. Since it’s literally just the two of us there’s no need to ask.” Anakin yawned once more, as he hesitantly let go of his step-brother to make breakfast for himself. 

“Well I just wanted to be considerate is all.” He smiled, picking up his book once more. “They’ll be here around nine, just to let you know.” 

As Anakin starts to eat his cheerios he nods, sitting himself right next to Obi-Wan. “No problem.” He says sleepily. He wonders what his step-brother’s friends will be like…

Anakin can’t help but feel a pang of anxiety, which is kind of unusual considering he doesn’t have too much anxiety. Anakin sits himself at the stair’s railing, quietly observing Obi-Wan and his friends. There are four in total. He recognizes only one, it’s a girl with soft blonde hair, that’s Satine. She’s Obi-Wan’s best friend, well other than him of course. Then there are three others he doesn’t know. He notices that they’re drinking, Obi-Wan with a glass of most likely whiskey, and his friends with beers. 

The most prominent thing is that Obi-Wan’s face is flushed, he’s definitely drunk. Anakin has seen his step-brother drunk before. But he’ll never tell the older man that. Obi-Wan was just telling him how good, and sweet he was, and that he loved him. When Anakin tried to force Obi-Wan to go to bed, he wouldn’t let him until Anakin was cuddling against him. God, he wanted to bury his feelings deep down, and that’s what he tried to do, but it never worked. So he ignored them as best as he could. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called. He jumped and ran back up the stairs in a rush of panic, it didn’t seem like the ginger spotted him, was more so calling for him. Anakin made a mad dash for his room, and picked up the first book he saw, and seated himself at his desk which was covered in parts. 

He heard loud footsteps, then his door opened abruptly to a smiling Obi-Wan. “Anakin!” He giggles, throwing his arms around Anakin with a breathy chuckle. “Anakin, you should come downstairs with me. You work so hard darling, come drink something! Please Anakin?” He whines like a toddler. 

Anakin sighs, and chuckles. “You know I’m technically still underaged, and can’t drink, right  _ darling?”  _ It’s only meant as a mockery, but it sure as hell wasn’t taken as one from Obi-Wan. His step-brother’s breath hitched, as he let go of Anakin. 

“Hush-Hush now little one, come with me.” Obi-Wan shushed him, as he grabbed the book out of Anakin’s hand, and carelessly tossed it across the room, and instead replaced it with his own hand. Obi-Wan yanked Anakin out of his seat, and led him down the stairs, and to the living room, where his friends were sitting idly on the floor in a circle with a drink in their hands.

“Hello Anakin, I see Obi-Wan has dragged you out of your room.” Satine chuckles, taking a sip from her beer. 

“Hey Satine, how’ve you been?” Anakin asks, as he’s abruptly pushed to sit down by his step-brother. Obi-Wan giggles, and sits down right next to him, and leans against his shoulder.

“All is well, thank you.” She smiles back. Anakin has always remembered Satine as very big sister-ish. She’s incredibly sweet.

Suddenly, he feels Obi-Wan move to grab something, and hears clanking next to him. Before Anakin knows it, a glass is shoved into his hand. “Here you go dear, drink up.” His step-brother grins. “Just-Just once though.” The redhead chuckles. 

“Welp, if you say so.” Anakin shrugs, taking a sip of the golden liquid that seems to match Obi-Wan’s cup. The taste is bitter, and new, the liquid is rather warm, and it burns the back of his throat. Anakin decides he likes it. 

It’s then that Obi-Wan decides to drunkenly introduce his other friends…

About three glasses later, the world is absolutely  _ spinning  _ and all he hears is laughter, and he especially hears Obi-Wan’s laughter, and loves it. His step-brother is especially clingy to him, and so is he. He’s sitting in Obi-Wan’s lap like a child, and no one cares. Anakin is vaguely aware he’s drunk, but doesn’t find it in himself to care.

Someone hollers out to play spin the bottle, and the drunken lot of them thinks it’s a wonderful idea. So, here the five of them sit in a circle, with an empty beer bottle in the middle. There’s laughter and a few kisses, and suddenly it’s Anakin’s turn. 

He spins the bottle with little care, when suddenly he looks to the brown bottle, and it’s pointed to Obi-Wan. The boy stops, and looks to the ginger sitting next to him and feels his entire face heat up. 

Obi-Wan chuckles and cradles his face, those large and calloused hands caressing his cheeks. “Come here dear one.” He whispers, and  _ oh  _ there are his step brother’s lips against his. 

This should feel wrong, this should be terrible and disgusting and-it feels so  _ right _ . The way the older deepens the kiss lord knows how. It’s the perfect high, it’s the perfect forbidden pleasure he’s always seeked. It’s  _ delicious.  _ So when Obi-Wan goes to move away, Anakin doesn’t let him-he  _ won’t  _ let him go. You can’t just give a kid a new toy and take it away a moment later. 

So Anakin clumsily rushes back to the older’s lips. He feels their teeth clack together but he couldn’t care less, not when he feels his body climb into Obi-Wan’s automatically, like it’s just second nature. When he feels the ginger’s arms wrap around his hips so he can greedily horde Anakin’s body all to himself. When he feels this  _ good, loved and wanted.  _

He dimly registers other voices around them but he could care less, and it seems Obi-Wan feels the same; the lack of care is mutual.

They  _ don’t  _ stop. Even when there’s no air to breathe, they keep kissing and kissing, they’re both  _ drowning  _ in each other’s lips, and the warmth of their bodies. They  _ never  _ want to stop. The burning of the alcohol at the back of their throats only fuels their desires.

They  _ finally  _ break apart to pant, and try and catch their breath. There’s something in Obi-Wan’s eyes that make him look like a starved man, ready to pounce at any moment, and god if it doesn’t turn Anakin on even more than he already is. 

Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s beard scratch at his neck, and sucks in a breath. He feels the man chuckle into his nape, as he goes to whisper in his ear. “Go upstairs darling, in my room. I’ll be there soon.” 

The boy shudders, and nods. With one last hickey from Obi-Wan, he rushes upstairs, as he tries his best to keep himself up and steady. A distant part of his mind wonders about their houseguests, and how they felt during all that, but then Anakin remembers how  _ he  _ felt in the moment, and anyone else’s opinions or thoughts are right out the window. 

The brunette stumbles into Obi-Wan’s room, and thanks to his blurry incredibly all-over the place vision, trips and falls to the ground. Anakin hisses in pain, as he feels his hands and knees burn. Behind him, Anakin can hear clumsy footsteps following after him. A spike of adrenaline hits him, as he rushes to his room to drunkenly grab something he’s been saving for a very long time. 

A pair of pretty, blue panties. 

He strips, of his regular clothes, and boxers in favor of putting on the cyan blue, lacey panties. Anakin forgets why he bought them, but a distant part of him thinks he bought them for this type of situation. The blonde takes a shaky breath, and enters Obi-Wan’s room. If his face wasn’t red before, it surely was now. 

Obi-Wan was sprawled out, naked on his bed, jacking off. Anakin felt his mouth go dry. Obi-Wan was absolutely... _ hot. _ Holy fuck it lit something deep in Anakin’s stomach. The older smiles at him. “Come here baby boy.” He grins, beaconing him with a single finger. 

Anakin feels like some other worldly force is drawing him to Obi-Wan, he can’t stop his legs from moving towards the bed. He wordlessly stands over the bed, before feeling Obi-Wan’s strong hands grab at his hips, and yank him onto his bed, and onto his lap. 

His stomach was flush against Obi-Wan’s bare cock, to which Obi-Wan moaned. “Oh my darling Ani…” The ginger whispers, and Anakin never knew his childhood nickname could sound so...like  _ that _ . So seductive, purred out by the slurred but crisp accent of his step-brother. So perfectly right. Right. That word didn’t sit correctly on the situation. This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t want this. Anakin shouldn’t want Obi-Wan’s lips everywhere on him, or his hands. Anakin shouldn’t want Obi-Wan as much as he does. But  _ oh _ do all those thoughts leave him in half a millisecond when their lips are connected once more in glorious harmony. If right wasn’t the correct word to use than what was? There were no other words to describe this liberating feeling, the feeling of Obi-Wan and his lips meshing together. Of Obi-Wan sucking hickeys everywhere he can reach, his greedy hands roaming Anakin’s body like he  _ owned it. _ A ragged breath ghosts Anakin’s nape, as Obi-Wan’s voice fills his ever sense. “Ani, my baby boy, I wanna own you. I want you, like no one ever has before. ” Kenobi whispers against his neck. Anakin doesn’t think he’s wanted anything  _ more. _

“ _ Yes. _ ” Anakin whispers breathlessly, rubbing himself against Obi-Wan, hoping to get some semblance of friction against the older’s milky skin. 

Obi-Wan chuckles breathlessly. “Are you my little slut darling? All hot and bothered and needy, like a bitch in heat?” The ginger teases, voice heady and thick with lust. “Do you need big brother to take care of you baby boy?” 

Anakin is a babbling mess at his step-brother’s words, whining and wanting as he kisses Obi-Wan’s lips, unknowing of what to do. Before the kiss can go further, Obi-Wan pushes Anakin off his lap, and pins him to the bed, as Anakin moans below him. 

“Oh darling I’m going to make sure no one can touch you again.” Obi-Wan purrs, stroking himself as Anakin watches intently. “You’re such a good boy, Anakin, sucha good boy. I’m gonna cum all over your face so you’ll never forget what it feels like to be marked by me. You’ll never need anyone else when you have me.” Obi-Wan bends down to suck a bright red hickey on Anakin’s neck, and lingers there, to whisper in his ear. “Next time I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll always need to be stuffed full of my cock. I could just keep you locked in my room forever, and leave you wet and open for me-both your holes. Your mouth and your ass would always be ready to serve. Would you like that baby boy? Would you like your big brother to keep you as his personal slut?” Anakin whines as he tries to break free from his step-brother’s grasp to touch himself, but is only gripped harder. Oh how he hopes they’ll be bruised tomorrow. “No, no baby, I’ll be playing with you soon. You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” 

“ _ Obi-Wan!  _ Please cum on my face, please mark me, please, please, please-” His incessant rambling is ceased with a hot kiss that once again barely lasts long enough for his liking. 

And oh how he mourns the loss of Obi-Wan’s kiss, but is greeted with a better sight then he could ever imagine.

Obi-Wan, stroking himself just above Anakin’s face, looking every bit as flushed and desperate as he is. “Open wide baby boy.” The ginger whispers, and Anakin can’t will himself to do anything but obey, his body acts on his own accord at this point. 

Anakin watches as Obi-Wan moans, and with that, the older’s seed covers his face. Without a second’s thought, Anakin uses his tongue to lick all of the thick liquid up. “You made a mess all over my face big brother. But don’t worry, I’ll be a good boy and clean it up for you.” He whispers sweetly breaking his hands of Obi-Wan’s hold to gather all his cum, and lick it from his fingers. He shoots Obi-Wan an innocent smile. “Big brother, it hurts, will you kiss it all better for me?” He pouts, sniffling loudly and whining. 

“Oh darling why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ll make it stop hurting, I’ll take care of you.” Obi-Wan promises, his eyes darkening as he goes down to kiss Anakin’s dick through the blue panties. “Baby boy where did you get these from?” The ginger rasps, as he goes back to work. 

Anakin whimpers as he tries to speak. “I-I bou-bought them for you. I wanted- _ Oh Obi-Wan!  _ You to see them.” He moans, as the lace rubs against his sensitive prick. The haze in his mind gets thicker and thicker, as Obi-Wan teases him through the panties. When Obi-Wan lowers them just slightly to wrap his mouth around the head of Anakin’s cock, he practically screams. 

“Do you want to cum sweetie? Is that what you want? Do you want big brother to make you cum for the first time with someone else?” He cooes, as he goes back to licking and sucking. 

Anakin sobs at how good it feels. “Yes!” He cries out, whining and moaning as Obi-Wan keeps his hands moving.

“Such a good boy for me, such a sweet innocent boy just for me. Oh Anakin I love you.” The older rambles, biting marks into his thighs. 

Anakin tries to respond, but he simply can’t. It’s  _ to much _ . The pleasure, the biting, Obi-Wan’s  _ love confession- _ It’s all too much. With a hoarse cry, Anakin is cumming all over his stomach, as Obi-Wan gently strokes him through it, and mutters soft praises against his skin. 

As Anakin basks in the afterglow, he can hear Obi-Wan drunkenly stumbling around the room. He comes back to the bed with three things two hoodies, one for each of them, and a shirt. Obi-Wan uses the shirt to clean Anakin off, and tosses it to the side. He puts on one hoodie, and helps Anakin put on the other. Even when he’s drunk out of his mind, he’s thoughtful. Obi-Wan spoons Anakin and pulls the covers up to cover the both of them, as he breathes gently against Anakin’s neck. 

“I do love you, dear heart. I meant it-I meant it you know.” Obi-Wan says sleepily, nuzzling his head against Anakin’s neck. 

“I love you too.” Anakin whispers, his voice to fragile to be raised. 

“We’ll sort this all out tomorrow. I promise.” Obi-Wan reassures, kissing the younger’s ear. 

Anakin believes him. With a fluttery, happy feeling, he lets himself fall into a deep sleep, wrapped up in Obi-Wan’s arms. 


End file.
